heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl (UK comics)
| addpubcat# = | nonUS = Y }} Girl was a weekly comic magazine for girls published from 1951 to 1964. It was launched by Hulton Press on 2 November 1951 as a sister paper to the Eagle, and lasted through Hultons' acquisition by Odhams Press in 1959 and Odhams' merger into IPC in 1963. Its final issue was dated 3 October 1964, after which it was merged into Princess. Another comic of the same name was published by IPC from 1981 to 1990, during which time Dreamer and Tammy were merged into it.Complete AP/Fleetway Comic Index Original series Like the Eagle, Girl was founded by the Rev. Marcus Morris. The lead strip was originally "Kitty Hawke and her All-Girl Air Crew", drawn in full colour by Ray Bailey, about a group of women running a charter airline. The strip was not very popular - it was apparently felt to be too masculine - and it was moved to the black and white interior pages, replaced on the cover by the schoolgirl strip "Wendy and Jinx", written by Michael and Valerie Hastings and drawn by Bailey.Girl Flight! Kitty Hawke and Worrals of the WAAF versus Angela Air Hostess, Gad, Sir! Comics!, 19 September 2007[http://www.britishcomics.com/Girl/index.htm Girl at BritishComics.com]Ray Bailey at Lambiek Comiclopedia Other strips included: *"Angela Air Hostess", written by Betty Roland and drawn by Dudley Pout (1958-1961)Steve Holland, Betty Roland, Bear Alley, 8 September 2006 *"At Work With Janet - Fashion Artist", drawn by Marjorie SladeMarjorie Slade at Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Belle of the Ballet" by George Beardmore and Stanley HoughtonStanley Houghton at Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Captain Starling" by George Beardmore and Paddy NevinSteve Holland Pat Nevin, Bear Alley, 1 May 2008 *"Claudia of the Circus", written by Geoffrey Bond and drawn by T. S. La FontaineEagle writers - Geoffrey Bond (1920 - 2009) aka Alan Jason, Eagle Times, 31 December 2009 *"A Cosy Christmas", drawn by Gerald HaylockGerald Haylock on Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Emergency Ward 10", based on the TV series, drawn by Eric DadswellEric Dadswell at Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Flying Cloud", a western strip, written by Charles ChiltonEagle Writers - Charles Chilton (1917 - ), Eagle Times, 30 July 2008 *"Judy and Pat", illustrated by Harry WinsladeHarry Winslade at Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Laura and the Legend of Hadley House" by Betty Roland and Dudley Pout (1954) *"Lettice Leefe" - the greenest girl in the school, by John RyanJohn Ryan at Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Lindy Love" by Ruth Adam and Peter Kay (1954-55)Peter Kay at Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Pat of Paradise Isle" by Betty Roland and Dudley Pout (1953-1954) *"Penny Starr, written by Peter Ling and Sheilah Ward, 1957Steve Holland, Peter Ling (1926-2006), Bear Alley, 21 September 2006 *"Prince of the Pampas", drawn by Dudley Pout (1961)Steve Holland, Dudley Pout, Bear Alley, 31 January 2007 *"The Rajah's Secret" by Betty Roland and Charles PaineCharles Paine at Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Robbie of Red Hall", drawn by Roy NewbyRoy Newby at Lambiek Comiclopedia *"Sally of the South Seas" by J. H. G. Freeman and Dudley Pout (1961)Eagle writers: J. H. G. Freeman (1903-1972) aka Gordon Grinstead, Eagle Times, 30 January 2009 *"Sumuna's South Sea Isle" by Terry Standford and Paddy Nevin *"Susan of St. Bride's", series about a student nurse, by Ruth Adam and Peter Kay (1954-61)Shu-fen Tsai, [http://ir.ndhu.edu.tw/bitstream/987654321/3169/1/2-259-272.PDF "Girlhood Modified in "Susan of St. Brides" in Girl magazine (1954-1961)] (pdf), Dong Hwa Journal of Humanistic Studies 2, July 2000, pp. 259-272 *"Tessa of Television" *"Three Sisters of Haworth", bio of the Brontë sisters, written by Pamela Green and Kenneth Gravett, drawn by Eric Dadswell *"Travel Girl" by Molly Black and Dudley Pout (1952-52) *"Two Pairs of Skates", written by Peter Ling and Sheilah Ward (1956-57) *"The Untold Arabian Nights" by Geoffrey Bond and Cecil Langley Doughty *"Vicky" by Betty Roland and Dudley Pout (1954-1958) *"White Queen of Calabar", drawn by Gerald Haylock *"Yvette" by Sylvia Little and Dudley Pout (1952) 1980s series References Category:British girls' comics Category:Defunct British comics